1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automatic recording apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for use in broadcasting stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Broadcasting stations subscribe to wire services such as the Associated Press, United Press International or the major networks to provide them with reports and commentaries on news and current events. Such reports generally are transmitted over exisiting telephone lines to the subscribing stations, where they are recorded for use on news broadcasts.
An incoming transmission from the wire service generally consists of coded control signals, voice instrucions, signals comprising a written commentary or introduction to be typed on a printer or teletype, and audio messages to be broadcast by the station. Currently, when a transmission is received at a broadcasting station, it is recorded on a tape recorder and played back by station personnel who re-record the individual messages onto individual audio cartridges. Station personnel also prepare the written commentary and often prepare labels for the cartridges identifying the cartridges for the broadcast personnel in accordance with the wire service instructions. The present practice is wasteful in terms of manpower expended and is subject to human error.
The present invention provides apparatus for automatically recording wire service messages on individual cartridges and recording or printing the incoming printed commentary or labels as may be received from the wire service, eliminating the necessity of having the station personnel on hand to perform the tasks.